My World (Author: Sora)
by SSNSproductions
Summary: Based on "Alice Human Sacrifice" (vocaloid. I don't own the main main plot of the story, which is the alices and wonderland and such.) Summary: Mizuki has been able to create her own world and live there peacfully. One day, something goes wrong and Mizuki finds that she can't create a world anymore. What happens when she starts to get lonely? What happens when she brings people in?
1. Prologue

**Mizuki Human Sacrifice: Prologue**

Long, long ago, in a distant land not far from here, lives a small child named Mizuki.

Mizuki was six years old, and she had a twin brother named Kei, and both of them were very close with one another.

Mizuki was always a shy, quiet child and never had the confidence to make friends, and her brother only did what she told him to do.

Kei, on the other hand, was also a quiet child, and though he never cared about making friends, he was always quite active and loved to make his sister happy in any way he can.

One day, Mizuki had finally made a friend at a nearby park. They both made a promise to each other to be friends forever. Little did they know that promise was shortly lived, and so was Mizuki's dear friend. On the news the next day, Kei delivered the grave news to Mizuki that her dear friend had passed away in a traffic accident.

The news of her dear friend's sudden death was too much for Mizuki's weak heart and fragile personality to handle and she fainted. She fell into a deep coma, and during the time of her coma, strange things were starting to occur.

**Mizuki's POV:**

Where am I?

I can't see anything…am I blind?

…no…someone is standing before me…Kei, is that you?

"Mizuki, Mizuki …are you okay?"

I smiled and leaped into my twin brother's arms. We hugged and embraced each other, but I realized something was off.

"Kei, what's going on?" I asked him.

He looked at me with a sad, but regretful face.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

Kei responded, "You're in a coma, and I think I fell asleep while holding your hand."

I smiled at Kei; he's the only one I can trust. He's the only one who would never leave me…

"Kei, it's so dark here…I'm so lonely…stay with me." I looked at him with sad, pleading eyes.

**Kei's POV: **  
My twin sister Mizuki looked at me with pleading eyes…she said she was lonely and it was dark here. I looked around and sure enough, it was pretty dark. A person would go mad in this place. I smiled at her sadly, "I'm sorry, Mizuki, I'm can't do that, but I can let you use my body temporarily to bring people to you."

Mizuki's expression was sad at first when I told her I couldn't stay with her, but when I said I would let her use my body to come back into the human world to bring other people into her world, her face lit up again and we were both smiling at each other…little did I know, what was going to happen in the next few days was going to change everything...

* * *

**Feel free to comment and ask questions. :D**

**I don't own vocaloid and I don't own OHSHC**


	2. Book 1: Introductions - Chapter 1

**Book One: Introductions - Chapter 1**

**Kei's POV:**

It's been ten years since Mizuki fell into the deep coma. No matter how long it has been, mother and father refused to give up. Of course I visited her often, everyday if I could.

I finished elementary, and middle school without Mizuki. It has been lonely of course, and I can't just forget about my sister, but this is my first year in high school at Ouran Academy. I somehow joined the Host Club…I think Tamaki-Senpai convinced me somehow, but that doesn't matter because it has been the first time in a while since I have been happy ever since Mizuki fell into a coma.

"Kei-Chan!"

"Whoa! Honey-Senpai!" I tripped forward and fell when Honey-Senpai surprised glomped me from behind.

"Was that really necessary, Senpai?" I got up rubbing the back of my neck. I turned to look at Honey-Senpai and all he did was reply with a smile. I just sighed and smiled back at him, I mean, what could I do? Attack him from behind too? That would just break his bones…then again, my bones might become broken instead if he defends himself.

"Kei, you've been really serious lately, are you okay?" Haruhi asked me with a worried expression. Ha, she's really cute. I just smiled and patted her head, "I'm alright…it's just…"

"Hm?"

I couldn't bring myself to say it. I frowned a little and looked out the window to avoid her gaze…

"Kei?"

"Sorry, it's nothing. Actually, it's time for me to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I gave a quick smile to everybody and rushed out of the room.

If I hurry in time, I can make it before visiting times are over…

**Haruhi's POV:  
**We all watched Kei quickly leave the room and close the door behind him. Hosting session was over and everybody got quiet when Kei suddenly left.

"What's gotten into him?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked simultaneously.

I'm curious too…what's going on? Ever since summer started, Kei has been acting funny.

"He's visiting Mizuki at the hospital," Kyoya-Senpai said that like it was nothing.

Tamaki-Senpai suddenly got up and walked towards Kyoya, "Who's Mizuki?" he asked.

Kyoya-Senpai gave Tamaki-Senpai a funny look and closed his journal, "Hotaru Mizuki, she's Kei's twin sister. She fell into a coma when she found out about the death of her friend when they were just six years old. She isn't dead, but has been in a coma ever since, and Kei has visited her everyday since then, well, almost everyday."

Mizuki…I think I recognize that name, "She's the girl Kei keeps saying whenever he falls asleep after hosting," I started. Hikaru and Kaoru just shrugged and said, "probably just calling out her name or something."

Everybody had nothing else to say, and Mori-Senpai and Honey-Senpai had to leave since Mori-Senpai had Kendo practice and Honey-Senpai just sticks with mori-Senpai all the time.

"Wait," I started, "Kei does say Mizuki in his sleep a lot…but it's more like he's talking to her, like she's actually there more than just calling out her name."

Hikaru and Kaoru just started laughing, but then Tamaki-Senpai cut in and scolded them not to laugh and the three of them just started bickering again.

The only thing I heard clearly was, "What an interesting observation, Haruhi." before I sighed and left the room…maybe it's just my imagination…

**Kei's POV:  
**I made it just in time and found my way into Mizuki's room. As always, I found Mizuki looking like she's sleeping peacefully in her hospital bed. I smiled in relief, everyday, I'm always scared that one day I might find her cold, lifeless and dead.

But once again, like it has been everyday for the last ten years, I grabbed Mizuki's warm hand.

Every since the day Mizuki fell into a coma, whenever I held her hand and fell asleep next to her, I was able to see her and talk to her in our dreams. It was as if our dreams were put together so that we were able to see each other and talk to one another. Once again, I fell asleep and saw Mizuki standing there, beautiful as ever, waiting for me.

"Mizuki!" I smiled and ran to her.

Mizuki happily smiled back at me and jumped into my arms, "It's always to lonely and dark when I'm alone here, Kei. Then whenever you come, we always bring light, happiness and we create our own happy world together, Kei." She grabbed my hand and pulled me along. While we walked, a beautiful garden was spread out in front of us. It was always sunset when I visited because that was Mizuki's most favorite time of the day back on earth. It was a different scene each time, like yesterday, it was an amusement park instead of a garden, and the day before that, it was New York City. Different each time, or sometimes, we would created a whole entire world of our own. I guess this was my way of relieving my tension with my parents or stress from school.

While I was telling her my day at school, as I always did, and while we joked around, Mizuki looked at me and requested for the first time in ten years, "Kei, can I borrow your body?"

I looked at her, a bit shocked. I mean…I didn't mind…I guess…but why so suddenly?

"Um…" I didn't know what to say.

"Sorry, that was a bit sudden, wasn't it…it's just that…being in this world for ten years…although it is fun creating my own world and such…but…it gets boring every now and then and I kind of get tired of it…and I want to explore the human world once more…."

I was still silent…"Sure…I guess…but the world has changed a lot since we were kids…are you sure you'll be alright?" I asked.

Mizuki closed her eyes and thought for a moment, "…yes." she said confidently.

Then I woke up and went home, what came next was something I did not expect at all...

* * *

_**Feel free to comment and ask questions! :D**_

_**-Sora**_


	3. Book 1: Introductions - Chapter 2

**Book One: Introductions - Chapter 2**

**Kei's POV:  
**I just agreed with Mizuki that she would be able to use my body, as in her soul taking over my body for tomorrow. Since tomorrow is Saturday and we have no school, I guess it's okay.

She told me she was getting bored of her "fake" world, and wanted to come back and explore the human world again. I'm worried for her, but I do want to make her happy, and so I agreed.

I went to sleep, expecting myself to never wake up, until Mizuki left my body.

Instead…today…I woke up with a total surprise…well…I think that's me in the mirror…but it's not me…

When I looked in the mirror, I was extremely shocked…instead of my own self looking back at me…I found Mizuki's shocked expression looking back at me instead…what's going on?

_Kei_

I heard Mizuki call my name from … within my…er…Mizuki's head?

_Kei, thanks for letting me use your body._

"But…this isn't my body." I replied back…in Mizuki's voice…?

Mizuki just giggled and explained, _Whenever I take over the body, we turn into me, and when you take over the body, we turn into you. Do you understand?_

"But..then…how come I'm the only one who can talk with your mouth, but you can't?" I asked.

_I don't know. I guess when one controls the body and actions, the other controls the mouth..._

"R-right…I kinda get it…I guess." it kind of feels weird talking to myself…while I was still trying to process everything, my body, well Mizuki's body moved on it's own…it just felt like I was watching a movie from a character's point of view…it was weird…interesting…and I don't know…confusing…

_Kei, is it weird that I'm controlling everything?_

"kind of…but…since you want to explore the human world so badly…"

_Hehehe, thanks, Kei. Even when I'm not fully alive, you're there for me._

"Don't say that, you'll be out of your coma before we know it and everything would feel as if it was a dream." It was weird talking to Mizuki in her voice…maybe I should just speak in my mind…

Wait…if I can see and ear everything Mizuki is seeing and hearing…then…

"Mizuki…I can see and hear everything you can…so…"

_Don't worry, you saw me naked before, right?_

"THAT'S WHEN WE WERE FOUR YEARS OLD!" IS SHE OUT OF HER MIND!?

…wait…well…she is…but…IS SHE CRAZY!?

I heard Mizuki giggle again, _Don't worry, I was joking. Stop panicking, it's making my hands sweat. I'll close my eyes when I change clothes._

I sighed in relief, "don't joke around like that. Anyways, why did you really want to borrow my life in the human world?"

Mizuki was silent and didn't say anything…that means she was planning something…

…_you figured it out, huh…_

"what were you going to do, Mizuki?" I asked in a stern voice…it was still weird hearing myself talk through Mizuki's voice…

…_I'm looking for someone…_

Looking for someone? What is she talking about?

**Mizuki's POV:  
**"I'm looking for someone," I said. Kei didn't seem like he believed me…well, he knew I wasn't telling the whole thing to him…so I guess he can have his suspicions.

I closed my eyes and changed into Kei's clothing. I opened my eyes again and looked in the mirror.

_Mizuki…_

"Why don't we go shopping today, Kei?" I smiled at myself in the mirror. I heard Kei chuckle, but when he talks, I hear him with his voice. He tells me he hears himself in my voice, but I hear him in his voice…so…I don't know what's going on…

_Yeah, we need to get you some clothes._

Then for the rest of the day, we went…well, I went shopping for clothes. While shopping, many things had changed ever since I fell into a coma…everybody had these giant, flat phones where they respond just by touching the screen. There the TVs were huge and flat. Also…the city had also changed a lot…so…now I'm lost…

"Ummm…Kei…where do I go?" I asked.

_What store do you want to go?_

I stood there dumbfounded…stores, stores…I forgot that there were different stores with different clothing…and many for females too…

"I…I don't know…do you know anyplace?"

I felt Kei thinking for a moment before giving directions. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of a really big, fancy-looking department store. When I stepped inside, there were so many different colors, styles and even texture of clothing. They all looked so expensive and complicated…I didn't know what to do. I stood there again, taking everything in when an orange-haired boy, who looked about my and Kei's age held up a cute-looking pastel pink dress in front of me.

"Try this on," he smiled at me.

"Um…" I didn't know what to do.

The orange-haired boy gently smiled and put down the dress, "Sorry, was I too forward?"

"Oh…um, no it's just…everything is so new to me…I don't know what I'm doing."I bet my expression was pretty stupid since everything was so different from the time I was gone.

"Hehe," he chuckled, "Don't worry. We usually have people who work here that can help you, but you're too cute for just anybody to help, so why don't I help you pick and choose your clothes today?"

Isn't he being too friendly?

_Don't worry, he's a friend of mine, but don't let his good-looks and gentle smile fool you. He's actually the sporty devilish type._

"really? He doesn't seem like it..."

"Hm? Did you say something?" The orange hair smiled back at me.

I just smiled back and shook my head letting him know I didn't say anything particular.

"Here's the changing room," he handed me the pink dress and when I stepped inside the dressing room, he gently closed the door behind me, and I locked it.

_Kaoru_

"What?"

_That's his name. He's the more rational, kinder, and gentler twin. His identical twin brother, Hikaru is the total opposite. But that's only when they are apart, when put together, they are very mischievous. _

"really? He doesn't seem that bad…"

_That's because he's alone. Which is kind of weird since those two aren't ever alone._

"Oh…okay." Wait a second…"Kei, did you notice something?"

_What?_

"I'm the one who is controlling the mouth…I'm the one who is talking from this body."

_I guess whenever we're inside the house, I end up controlling the mouth, but when we're outside the house, you end up controlling the mouth…that's confusing…_

"Yeah…"

I closed my eyes and quickly changed into the pink dress and stepped out of the dressing room. When I did, Kaoru just stood there looking at me…he didn't say a word, so I thought that was bad….

I blushed from embarrassment and looked the other way, "D-does this dress look weird?"

"N-no! It's just that," this time, he grinned at me happily, "I think you're really cute!"

Wah…I blushed even more and just kept staring at the ground.

"Hm? What's wrong?" he asked.

What am I supposed to say?

_Hey, isn't this the first time someone outside our family complimented you? Nonetheless a boy who's around the same age as us too._

Is Kei trying to help me?

"Th-thank you…this is the first time…someone complimented me…."

_Oi….can't you talk normally?_

"I-I'm still shy!" I was replying to Kei, but I realized that to talk to Kei, I had to talk through the mouth…and Kaoru-kun heard that too…that's embarrassing…

_Whoa…sorry, sis…_

"Umm…are you okay?" Kaoru asked.

"Y-yeah…" I blushed and stared at the ceiling.

Kaoru walked up to me and tilted my head until our eyes were staring straight at each other.

"Are you schizophrenic?"

…well…I'm not crazy, but my brother talking to me in my head and me responding…I do seem schizophrenic…

"No, I'm not. I just tend to encourage myself or scold myself sometimes," I blushed and tried to avoid his sight…but before I could I caught him analyzing my face.

"Umm…is something wrong?" I asked. He gently pulled his hand away and frowned a little before asking, "Are you somehow related to Hotaru Kei?"

_Wow, this kid is more observant than what I give him credit for._

I ignored my brother's comment and played dumb, "Hotaru Kei?" I looked at him like I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Sorry, you just look so similar to him, anyways that dress isn't the only thing you're getting, right?" He grinned at me again.

"What?" I asked.

He then just grabbed my hand and pulled me around the store, handing me clothes after clothes after clothes, then he pushed me into the dressing room again and encouraged me to try on, what it seemed like a mountain-full of clothes.

"come out and let me have a look after you try on the clothes!" I heard Kaoru yell from the outside.

I couldn't really do anything but look at the pile of clothes before my eyes and wonder how I was supposed to pay for all of this.

"Kei…isn't the clothes in this store….expensive?" I asked my brother.

_Well, we have the money for it and mom and dad don't care how I spend my allowance, so it's okay._

I forgot I was supposed to be in a coma and I didn't have any money whatsoever.

_Don't worry about it. Spend as much money as you have to. I don't really to buy anything and the 25th is tomorrow, that's when I get my allowance, so it doesn't matter._

"You're being too nice…" I whispered.

_Don't worry. My sister is, in a way, out of the hospital for the first time in years, why shouldn't I spoil her a little?_

I smiled to myself, and I felt Kei smile with me. He's such an amazingly generous brother. We got into fights when we were younger, and we did annoy each other, but no matter what, he always tried to make me happy.

"Are you done changing?"

"S-sorry!"

I forgot I was supposed to show Kaoru some of these clothes. How long was I standing here?

I soon changed into different clothing and basically put on a fashion show for Kaoru.

After what it seemed like hours and Kaoru bringing more and more clothing each time for me to put on, we finally got down to the last outfit. It was a pale green, simple dress that flowed to my knees from the waist down, and from the waist up, it was kind of, form fitting?

When I stepped out, I saw…

"Wow, that dress was made for you. I have someone I'd like you to meet," Kaoru gestured towards the boy standing next to him…a mirror image, "this is Hikaru, my older twin."

"H-hi," I quietly said towards the twin whose hair was split on the right side.

"Now that I realized it, we never found out each other's name. Haha, my name is Kaoru, what's yours?" his chuckle kind of sounded familiar…

"My name…" I stood there, confused. Why can't I remember my name?

_You don't remember your name?_

I panicked a little and stayed quiet. I felt Hikaru and Kaoru looking at me strangely.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, but-"

_Your name is Mizuki._

"My name is Mizuki." I replied, cutting Kaoru off.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and then started to laugh.

"Why'd you have to think about what your name was?" Hikaru asked.

I stood there confused myself, "I don't know…"

_We'll talk about this later._

From the pile of clothes, I only picked seven different outfits that I could mix and match and walked to the register with Hikaru and Kaoru.

I declined the twins' offer to give the clothes to me for free, Kei told me later that their mother was the owner of that company, and walked out of the store with my new clothes, wondering why in the world I couldn't remember my name before.

* * *

_**Feel free to comment and ask questions! :D**_

_**-Sora**_


	4. Book 1: Introductions - Chapter 3

**Book One: Introductions - Chapter 3**

**Kei's POV  
**This morning, I woke up with a major headache and turned to face my family's photo on my book shelf.

That picture was from exactly 10 years ago…four days after the photo was taken, Mizuki fell into a coma.

I sighed as I sat up in my bed thinking and trying to remember what happened yesterday.

After I washed my face and brushed my teeth, I walked over to my drawer and when I opened the last drawer, I found female clothing.

I was confused at first, but then I remembered Mizuki went shopping yesterday.

Right when we got back to apartment (My parents live in the mansion, and since there was too much empty space, I didn't like it and moved out. My parents provide the money and give me allowance since I can't work while attending Ouran Academy) I remember fainting on my bed and Mizuki (I think her ghost) thanking me and then disappearing.

_*Ding Dong*_

Who the heck goes over to other people's homes 7 in the morning?

I opened the door to find Hikaru and Kaoru grinning at me from ear to ear…uh oh…what did they do this time?

"What do you guys want?" I asked.

They proclaimed, "We have stuff to show you!" as they kind of pushed past me and sat on the couch.

"Sure, of course you guys can come in," I said kind of sarcastically.

**Mizuki's POV**

Yesterday was fun…but Kei was exhausted after all that shopping…I'm so bored…

**Kei's POV  
**I brought them tea as they pulled me to sit in between them. I know we're best friends, but this is a bit too much.

"What do you guys have to show me that you come over at 7?" I asked. I was going to go to the hospital…it was Sunday, so visiting times were limited.

Right then, Hikaru pulled out a laptop and Kaoru stuck a USB into the laptop.

"You know how our mom was looking for a new model to model the teen girl clothing?" Kaoru seemed excited…a little too excited…

"And…?" I asked cautiously.

"We found her!" they said at the same time…

They've been only talking about looking for a new model for only about a week, and they already found her?

"Yup! We didn't tell her and she doesn't know it yet, but she has the perfect body to model all the clothing," do they ever talk separately?

"Fine, fine. Show me who this person is so that you two can leave."

Before I knew it, when Kaoru pulled up pictures…they were pictures from yesterday…

**Mizuki's POV**

It's so cold…I'm so lonely…Kei…

**Kei's POV**

…the girl in the picture…that's Mizuki…when did they take pictures of her posing in these clothes? Well the clothes were from yesterday…and she's not really posing…she looks natural…

When did they do this?

"Where did you get these pictures?" I asked them suspiciously.

Both of them grinned and explained that Kaoru was looking for a girl to model for their mother when they spotted Mizuki at the entrance.

Kaoru noticed that Mizuki was kind of stiff and confused so they decided that Kaoru would make Mizuki try on a lot of different outfits and each time Mizuki came out, Hikaru would quickly take a picture of her.

That does sound like them…

"I don't think this girl is a good a idea to use for a model," I warned them.

They looked at me confused and asked, "why?"

"I just have a bad feeling, that's all," I lied. If they find out she's my sister, that won't be good since I expect kyoya-Senpai to know who Mizuki is and that she's in a comatose state.

**Mizuki's POV**

It's so dark…why can't I create my own world anymore?

I'm so alone…Kei…help me.

**Kei's POV**

Guys, I have to go soon. Anyways, why don't you ask Haruhi to be your model?

"She attends Ouran and she can't have a job." they both said.

Right…I forgot…

"Anyways, both of you have to leave, I have to go somewhere. I'll see you two at school tomorrow, bye." I pushed them out the door and closed it.

I have to quickly go to the hospital before visiting times are over…

**Mizuki's POV**

I can't…I can't create my own world anymore…why can't I create it anymore?

(Crouches and covers her ears and closes her eyes)

Imagine…imagine a world…imagine the store…anything…anything….

(Opens eyes again)

It's still dark…what's going on?

**Kei's POV**

Though it took longer than I thought, I finally made it to the hospital and to Mizuki's room again…but…I found mother and father there…looking grave…

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" I cautiously took steps towards them…something in this room felt wrong…

"Kei…" my mother was crying, she couldn't finish what she had to say and turned away.

My father started comforting mother and tried to explain, "Mizuki has been comatose for ten years now…and she's not getting any better…"

Wait…what are they talking about?

"The doctor said that she might never wake up…and even if she does…they said that she'll be a vegetative state for the rest of her life…" my father's words had sent knives flying through me…that means I'll never see her smiling again…

I couldn't believe what I was hearing…I didn't want to believe…

"Mizuki…" I called for her name…of course she's not going to reply…

I made my way to her and grabbed her hand…her hand was still so warm…it still felt…so full of life…so…why would mother and father even consider taking her off of life support?

"Are you guys…planning to…kill her?" I couldn't get the words out of my mouth properly. My mother cried harder, and my father looked even more depressed. They didn't want to … but they didn't want her to be stuck in this pitiful state for the rest of her life.

"It's not…killing…we're just taking her off of life support. She'll be in a better place, Kei. You know that. Just holding her here, on this dying earth…isn't that just selfish of us?" my father was speaking the truth…but…Mizuki wasn't dead…I don't know how I knew…but I had a feeling, she wasn't dead.

* * *

_**Feel free to comment and ask questions! :D**_

_**-Sora**_


	5. Book 1: Introductions - Chapter 4

**Book One: Introductions - Chapter 4**

Kei had stayed for the night in Mizuki's hospital room. What his father said last night, Kei couldn't get it through his head. Every now and then, Kei would wake up suddenly and grab Mizuki's hand again, just to make sure it was warm, just like always. Each time, her hand was the same; it was warm, full of life, and he was able to feel her pulse at her wrist, each time, he was relieved and happy.

For the past ten years, all Kei had to do was hold Mizuki's hand, and fall asleep, then he would be able to meet her in her world.

Right now, it's 3am and Kei wanted to talk to Mizuki, to talk to her what might happen. As always, Kei grabbed Mizuki's hand and fell asleep…but something wasn't right…he wasn't able to see her nor talk to her. Kei did fall asleep peacefully, but something didn't happen.

He woke up confused. He did have a restful, peaceful sleep…but something wasn't right. Kei looked at Mizuki and found that he didn't meet Mizuki, he didn't even see her.

"What's going on? Why didn't we meet each other like always?" Kei thought.

"I have to go to school, Mizuki. I'll be back later and talk to you, okay?" As Kei was leaving, right before he closed the door, Kei barely whispered, "Don't go anywhere."

* * *

**Mizuki's POV**

My hand, they felt so warm, as if someone was holding my hand.

Then suddenly, it grew cold again.

I sat down on the ground, trying figure out who that was. The person could've been mom or dad…but…I guess I really knew it was Kei.

Then two minutes later, I heard Kei say that he had to go to school.

"I'll be back alter and talk to you, okay? Don't go anywhere." I heard Kei talk …he was talking to me.

Every time he talked or grabbed my hand, a I was able to see light, even if it was just a glimmer, I was able to see some type of light.

Kei…I'm sorry…I can't take this anymore…this darkness…it's making me go mad…

* * *

**Kei's POV**

The school day felt like it was taking forever to end. It was only lunch time…

I sighed as I rested my on my desk.

I have to go see Mizuki. I have to go make sure she's not gone…

"Oi, Kei. You're not dying, are you?" I heard someone say…who is that? I lifted my head and saw Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Have you been getting enough sleep? You look tired," Haruhi said.

I smiled at Haruhi, "I'm fine. I was just thinking, that's all."

"Well, don't think too much about whatever you're thinking about. It looks like it's stressing you out."

…I wish I could…but…it's my sister who I'm thinking about…

But…what is this sick feeling in my stomach?

* * *

**Mizuki's POV**

I need…I need someone to create a world…I don't want to be alone forever…what should I do?

(Paces around)

I know…I'll draw people in…and let them create their own world…

Then I'll never be alone…(grin)

* * *

"Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was,  
No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think.  
'I don't want to disappear this way.  
How can I make people dream of me?'  
The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea.  
'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world."

-Alice Human Sacrifice

* * *

**_Questions? Comments? PM as you wish. :)_**


	6. Book 2: Spades - Chapter 1

**Book Two: Spades - Chapter 1**

* * *

**Kei's POV**

When school ended, I skipped the host club meeting and went straight to the hospital.

When I entered Mizuki's room…I found my parents crying…I guess I always knew why they were crying…but I didn't want to believe it.

Before I could even realize what went on…I felt my tears streaking down my face. Slowly, slowly, I made my way towards Mizuki's lifeless body.

With one last hope, I grabbed her hand…half expecting it to feel warm, and full of life…but I knew that she was gone.

Her hand was so lifeless in mine…it was so cold…to my surprise, I let it go quickly and ran out of the room without another word.

My tears…they won't stop...

* * *

**Mizuki's POV**

…my hand…I felt warmth…even if it was just for ten seconds…my hand was warm…but, now it's cold again…

* * *

**Kei's POV**

…she's dead…she's dead…

* * *

**Mizuki's POV**

I can't take it anymore…it's so cold, dark, and lonely here…I must find somebody to create a world soon…someone must come…but…who?

* * *

**~Next Day~**

* * *

**Meiko's POV**

"Alright! Great job everybody! Now go wash up for today and get some rest, the big competition is in just a few days and we need as much practice and rest we can get!"

"Yes, Sakine Sensei!"

"Dismissed!"

I smiled as I watched my students clean up and head home. I Sakine Meiko work at Voca-Ongaku high school.

I am a voice/singing teacher and because I grew up learning Kendo, I am also the club sponsor for the kendo club here. Though the students who attend here want to major music in college and gain a career with music, we give different varieties of options for clubs and school activities.

Voca-Ongaku High school has been gaining popularity ever since one of the former students gained some popularity in the celebrity world. I do admit, he's gotten really popular and am a bit jealous myself, but because of him, I became even more happy and proud to work at this high school.

* * *

**Mizuki's POV**

I wandered around Tokyo as I searched for a person to lure in…but…the people of Tokyo…so far, I only find strong hearts, or solid hearts surrounded with cold gates…they're all too hard for me to break and enter…I must find…someone…

* * *

**Meiko's POV**

It was about 7pm when I finished cleaning up and packed up my stuff and started heading home. It was getting dark outside and the road I usually take home was dangerous around this time, so I had to take the long way home, but it's worth it since many people take that road.

"Dang it! I forgot my USB!" I had to turn back around and went back to the school.

While I was heading out, I heard someone practicing Kendo in the school's dojo…"Who's there?" I asked. I heard no answer. "Who's there?" I asked a little louder this time. I still got no answer, but the person stopped practicing. I entered the room, and in the center of the dojo, the person stared straight at me.

"Schools closing soon, it's almost 8pm. You should've cleaned up earlier and gone home."

There was an awkward silence, but a minute later, the person in the kendo uniform bowed and went into the locker room…that was weird…

I turned around to go home, and the person went away, but…I still felt as if somebody was watching me…is it just my paranoia?

* * *

_**Feel free to ask questions and comment **_


	7. Book 2: Spades - Chapter 2

**Book Two: Spades - Chapter 2**

* * *

**Meiko's POV**

*sigh* "these papers are taking forever to grade!" I complained as I leaned back in my chair.

It's 7pm and school was over hours ago. I stayed at school since there was no Kendo practice today, and I thought I would take this chance to finish grading all of the lyrics the students created…well, it's more of making sure none of the students slacked off. Students who slack off will either get extra work or drop out sooner or later.

_Grumble_ -_-…guess I'm hungry.

I packed my stuff up and started heading to the dojo to pick up my bag…but again, I heard someone practicing Kendo. I looked at the time on my cell phone, and it said 8pm, same time as yesterday.

"Who's there?" I called out. The person practicing kendo didn't hear me…and it didn't seem as if they saw me either, but I felt their eyes staring at me…no... into me…it felt like this person was staring directly into my heart.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

The person slowly made their way to me. Closer and closer, the person came.

I didn't move from my spot since I was pretty confident that I was able to take this person on. I was glaring straight to where I thought their eyes were.

"If you make such a scary face, it would be hard for other people to approach you," …what?

The girl stood in front of me, face to face, and when she took off her mask…I was freaked out by a girl?

"Who are you?" I asked again.

She gently smiled at me and bowed, "My name is Hotaru Mizuki. Nice to meet you." She was smiling at me again.

"Oh, are you a student here?" I asked.

She shook her head and explained that her cousin attended this school, "Hotaru Kazuki, he's aiming to be an idol."

Kazuki…Kazuki…oh yeah, he's that introvert that always sits in the back of my class. He has talent, and when he sings it's as if a brighter light is shining in the room, but he's always so quiet that nobody really notices him…it's kind of weird that he wants to be an idol…

"Anyways, I noticed how much of a hard worker you are. You also truly care about your students and are strong-willed. I can see that you're also a bit stubborn with an easily fired-up heart."

…is she trying to pick a fight with me? But she's still smiling at me…weirdo.

"Thanks…I guess. Why are you here?"

She just looked at me and smiled more, "I'll be back tomorrow to ask you a question. Until then."

Then she bowed and walked out the dojo like nothing happened…wait…she'll be back?

Should I go tell the principal about this? If I do…then she'll think I'm crazy…no, no. It's okay. She's only a student…right?

But…there's something strange about her.

* * *

**Mizuki's POV**

Sakine Meiko…what an interesting person…she's stubborn and hot-headed at times…but she's also really caring, and honest. A red heart, huh? I wonder who her lover is…she really is love, isn't she? I wonder what world she'll create?

* * *

_**Feel free to ask questions and comment **_


	8. Book 2: Spades - Chapter 3

**Book Two: Spades - Chapter 3**

* * *

**Mizuki's POV**

I was in the Voca-Ongaku high school dojo practicing Kendo…which I have no idea how to do…but, it feels strange holding a wooden sword.

Sakine Meiko always comes by the dojo around 8pm…usually it's because she left something or is working late…I wonder if I scared her?

* * *

**Kazuki's POV**

I heard from Kei that Mizuki died days ago…but then…why do I see her in the school dojo?

I was about to walk up to her, but right then, I saw Meiko-Sensei approach Mizuki.

"Did my presence make you curious?" I heard Mizuki chuckle. Something about her is different…I should probably call Kei…no, that'll just drive him mad…

"I know everything about you, Sakine Meiko." ugh…I shouldn't listen…but…the only way out is to walk through the dojo…but Mizuki is standing there and…I kind of want to avoid her…well…her ghost? Is that really her?

What are they talking about?

I can't hear what they're saying...

"Will you come with me? Come and create your own world."

What is Mizuki talking about? Create your own world? Come with her? Where?

Before I was able turn around, there was a blinding flash of light almost as bright as the sun behind the wall I was hiding behind.

I quickly turned around and ran into the dojo…but nobody was there. There was only the Kendo uniform, the wooden sword, and Sensei's pen…what happened?

* * *

**Meiko's POV**

"Sakine-san….Sakine-san…you can open your eyes now, Sakine-san."

I opened my eyes as I heard Mizuki's voice calling my name, but when I did, I didn't find Mizuki anywhere. I was just surrounded by darkness.

"Where am I!?" I called out.

"You're in my world…but now, it will become your world. All you have to do is create it with your mind. But be warned, you will be punished if you commit your own most hated sin." I tried to look around, but there was only darkness…and Mizuki's voice was coming from all directions…just who is this girl?

"Wait! What does that mean!?" I called out again.

Silence…is she not going to answer me? And what's my most hated sin?

"Here, take this card. This will show the rest of your world that I had given you permission to create and take over…but remember…commit that one sin and you will be done for. Your own creations will go against you obeying to my every will and whim. Now, I'm going to leave you alone for a while. Please create a wonderful world."

"WAIT!" I shouted…but Mizuki was gone, and the only thing she left was a card a few steps away from me…light shining on it.

I bent down and grabbed the card…ace of spades…?

* * *

_**Feel free to ask questions and comment **_


	9. Book 2: Spades - Chapter 4

**Book Two: Spades - Chapter 4**

* * *

**Meiko's POV**

Create my own world? Don't commit my most hated sin?

What does she mean? And what does this ace of spades have to do with it?

Before I realized anything that was happening, trees started to grow everywhere around me. I wasn't the one who was doing it…but someone…or something else was.

A second later, I was standing in the middle of the woods. It was daytime…but there was no sun. Instead, there was just light shining throughout the woods and I was able to see animals gathering around me. They were all really cute and full of wonder curiosity.

A deer came up to me and nudged my left hand that was holding the card. When I lifted the card up and showed the deer, all of the animals started to bow down to me…what's going on?

* * *

**Mizuki's POV**

So…her childhood wish was to be friends with the animals like Snow White…she has an innocent heart…I'll leave her alone and let her do as she wishes…I'll check up on her later. For now…I want to rest.

* * *

**Meiko's POV**

I didn't know what was going on…but seeing how I was able to touch and pet the animals without them running away from me felt really nice.

* * *

**Kazuki's POV**

I knocked on Kei's apartment door…but nobody is answering.

Maybe I should try calling him? *_Creeaak*_

"…who…is…there…?"

"K-Kei? Is that you? It's Kazuki. Can I come in? I need to talk to you…"

_*SLAM!*_

"U-um…Kei?" I slowly knocked on the door again, but this time, the door slowly opened widely and when I stepped inside…I saw a sight that I thought I would never see in a million years…Kei's apartment was a pigsty…

"Kei? Where are you?" I looked around looking for Kei when- "Whoa!" I looked at my foot to see what I tripped on…but.."K-Kei…what are you doing on the floor? Come on, get up."

I went to his arms and tried lifting him up on my back. Though we were in the same grade, he was still taller and more strong-built than I was, so he was really heavy for me to carry…but…I can't just leave him on the floor.

"…*_struggle* *struggle*_ Come on, man. At least stand on your feet while I drag you to the couch."

*Sigh* I finally put Kei down on the couch…this is the first time I've seen him since Mizuki passed…maybe I should've visited earlier…or maybe later…I suck at trying to make people better. If I talk, I just end up making things worse without meaning to…

*_Knock knock*_

"I'll get the door…" I got up and when I was starting to make my way, Kei grabbed my right arm and shook his head slowly.

"Do you know who they are?" I asked.

*_Grab!*_

Without warning, Kei pulled me back and covered my mouth so that I wasn't able to speak.

When the knocking stopped, Kei slowly let me go and then slouched back on the couch.

"What's gotten into you? Those guys at the door were your host club friends, right? You're always goofing off with them, so why not let them liven up your mood?" I asked.

Kei just kept staring at the floor, "…you…saw Mizuki…right?"

I just stared at him surprised…"How…?"

"…I can see it in your eyes…"

Kei stared into my eyes with such concentration I thought he was going to burn holes into them.

"Dude…are you drunk? You reek of alcohol." I looked on the floor only two feet away from us and saw broken glass on the floor…he shouldn't even be drinking…how did he even buy them, we're only 17...

Kei was silent and then suddenly fainted again. *sigh* … he's messed up bad.

* * *

**Kei's POV**

Mizuki is gone…what am I supposed to do now? Mizuki is actually gone…I didn't think her death would drive me this insane…mom and dad could care less about me now…

* * *

**Mizuki's POV**

…Kei…

I entered Kei's living room and saw that Kei was sitting on the couch in his living room…well…what looks like his living room.

I made my way to Kei and Kazuki who was cleaning and making things tidy…he was always close with us. I carefully stepped around the trash, dirty clothes…and broken glass…was he drinking? We're only 17…he shouldn't be even touching them.

"Kei, I'll come back tomorrow and help you tidy this place…you need to go back and live in the mansion with your parents," Kazuki said and left Kei sleeping on the couch with the blanket on him.

Kei…

I stood there in the dark staring at Kei in disbelief…I decided to talk to him and entered into his dream.

"Kei, are you here? Kei!" I shouted his name as I walked around in what looked like a forest.

"Mizuki? Is that you?" I heard someone call my name, and when I turned around…

"Kei!" I shouted and ran into his arms like always. He hugged me tightly and didn't let me go, it was as if he didn't want to wake up.

"Kei, why are you drinking? Is the loss of my life that difficult for you?" I asked. When my eyes met with his, all I saw were tears streaming down his face and a gentle smile…

"I don't want to wake up…I don't want to ever wake up…I don't want to experience that gaping hole ever again," as Kei said that, I couldn't help myself from laughing.

Kei had a confused expression on his face, "Why are you laughing?" He asked.

I just looked at him and smiled, "You need to find yourself a girlfriend quick."

Kei just rolled his eyes in response.

* * *

_**Feel free to ask questions and comment ~Sora ^u^**_


	10. Book 2: Spades - Chapter 5

**Book Two: Spades - Chapter 5**

* * *

**Meiko's POV**

I've been living in these woods for days now, and the animals all have been kind to me and treated me as a friend.

Even so…with no human contact…a person can go mad here…why did Mizuki drag me into this world?

It's getting lonely...

"Are you enjoying your stay?" I turned around, but didn't find the owner of the voice.

"How long am I supposed to be here, Mizuki?" I asked.

She didn't answer right away, "…you've only been here for three days. I need you to be here for at least a week. Until then, enjoy your stay."

"Mizuki! Mizuki!" I shouted her name to get her attention, but the lack of response had let me know that she wasn't in the woods with me anymore.

It's been only three days?

I don't want to stay here anymore...

* * *

**Mizuki's POV**

Though we were both trying to keep things normal between us…we both knew that something changed…something about ourselves…something was different.

"Do you really not want to go back?" I asked.

Kei suddenly stopped walking, "What do you mean?" he asked.

I didn't say anything and let the silence surround us.

Breaking the silence, I started, "You know…about leaving the world behind…are you really okay with staying here…in this isolated, lonely world forever?"

"Either way…I'll go crazy in both worlds…one way or the other. There…without you, and here…without human contact," Kei said that in such a lost, lonely voice…it's making me sad to see him like this…what can I do for him?

Nothing…all I can do is grant his last wish.

"Is that your wish?" I asked.

Kei silently nodded his head slowly in response and closed his eyes.

He was ready for anything…even death…

"Fine," I half whispered, "The next day, when you find yourself looking at your own lifeless body, call me on my cell, and I'll come to pick you up..."

Kei gently smiled at me, and whispered, "Thank you," before he disappeared and returned back into the human world…

Though it wasn't much of a good thing…I couldn't stop smiling to myself.

* * *

_**Feel free to ask questions and comment **_


	11. Book 2: Spades - Chapter 6

**Book Two: Spades - Chapter 6**

**Kei's POV**

I woke up and found myself in a dark, smelly room. I looked around and tried to process where I was, only to find out that it took me some time to find out that I was sitting weirdly on my living room couch.

"What the…"

I don't know if it was a hallucination from the medication I took last night…but I was seeing a lady in a red dress, walking around with a hint of a crazed-look in her eyes.

We're the same…

"Kei."

I quickly turned around and to my surprise, and delight, I saw Mizuki standing there.

"Hey, you finally woke up," Mizuki said with a smile.

I smiled back and noticed that she was holding out something for me…a card?

I took the card with confusion and looked at it, "Joker?"

When I looked back up at her, she gave me a knowing smile while holding the other joker card in her hand.

I looked to my right and saw my physical body lying there…cold and lifeless.

I looked back at my sister and knew right away.

I took my joker, held it in the same way my sister was in my right hand and then…

* * *

**Mizuki's POV**

Kei bowed on one knee and barely audibly whispered, "Your majesty."

I smiled to myself.

"You received the message pretty fast, my dear brother," I gently smiled at Kei and helped him back up on his feet.

* * *

**Kei's POV**

When I got back up, Mizuki smiled at me and soon the world around us began to slowly fade away as we walked our way into her world.

* * *

_**Feel free to ask questions and comment **_


	12. Book 2: Spades - Chapter 7

**Book Two: Spades - Chapter 7**

**Meiko's POV**

I've been walking for days and stopping and resting and taking care of the animals.

I even started talking to them and treating them like human beings.

And I don't know if I'm going crazy or something, but sometimes I think they're even responding to me.

"Meiko~"

I stopped in my tracks and looked up, half-expecting to see her, "Mizuki!? Is that you!?" I shouted.

…no response…

"Meiko~"

When I heard my name the second time, it sounded as if it came from straight ahead of me.

I kept making my way towards the source of what was calling my name and when I finally reached it…

* * *

**Kei's POV**

"I can't believe it's been almost two weeks since that day…" I mumbled as I walked back inside our "home" or…what will be our home from now on at least.

"Did you do as I asked?" Mizuki looked bored, but she smiled at me.

I sat down and started to shuffle the deck of cards on the table.

"Of course…"

"…humans…they're unpredictable…" She whispered.

I looked up at her and she was twisting her joker card around her fingers as if she was a magician.

I couldn't help but chuckle quietly to myself, "We were once humans too, or did you forget?"

Mizuki stopped playing with her card and looked straight at me as if she was trying to remember something.

"Oh yeah…how long ago was that? 10 years ago? 15 years ago?"

Does she not remember? Then again, the time in the spirit world is different from the human world. It's much, much faster here…but we don't age.

* * *

**Mizuki's POV**

I looked at my brother as he answered my question, "10 years ago."

It always so strange seeing my brother as a teenager…I always remembered him as a little boy. Then at the same time, my physical form in the human world aged slower than normal, so when I finally passed, I looked as if I was in the 6th grade, not the 10th like my brother.

* * *

**Kei's POV**

I looked at my sister again, I felt as if I had to keep reminding myself that she's my twin. To me, it felt as if I was looking at a child…but her mind…is growing while her body isn't. I guess it's cool in a way, but weird in another…

"We'll soon see if she passes or fails…" my sister whispered.

"Are you trying to cut off my ear?" I asked. Mizuki just flicked her joker card across the room, and that thing flew right passed my head and stuck halfway into the wall, which was made of pure marble.

My sister just smirked, "Even if was cut off, it'll regenerate itself, so there is nothing to worry about….but of course you would still feel the pain…"

Such an angel… -_-

* * *

**Feel free to comment/review or pm if you have any questions! :D**


	13. Book 2: Spades - Chapter 8

**Book Two: Spades - Chapter 8**

**Meiko's POV**

When I finally reached the place from where my name was being called, there was light shining and glimmering on … a red sword…

* * *

**Kei's POV**

Mizuki had sort of a twisted-like grin on her face while she pulled her card out of the wall easily as she threw it.

"M-Mizuki?" I called her. She just chuckled a bit and walked back to her chair and replied, "Relax, brother. It's nothing more than just a little fun…"

…what happened to her…?

* * *

**Feel free to review and PM if you have questions. :D**

**sorry this one is short.**


	14. Book 2: Spades - Chapter 9

**Book Two: Spades - Chapter 9**

**Kei's POV**

I've been watching Mizuki for 5 minutes now…and she kept pacing back and forth, back and forth with the same agonized, concentrated expression on her face.

I grabbed her shoulder three times already to help her calm down…but…every single time, she would just push me away and jerk herself away from me.

It felt as if she was fighting something…but….

* * *

**Meiko's POV**

Without thinking…and even if I wanted to stop myself from grabbing the sword…the sword kept pulling my body towards it…

* * *

**Mizuki's POV**

Go on…grab the sword…go on…

No! Stop! This isn't supposed to happen!

Don't grab the sword!

Shut up! Grab the sword…go on…let's see your heart's true desire…

Stop it! Don't do it!

* * *

**Kei's POV**

Because I couldn't keep watching Mizuki pacing back and forth, I walked out of our castle-like home and ended up walking in the forest.

While I did, I found a lady…who looked about 23-25 years old.

Right as I called out to her, she grabbed a red-looking sword and in a snap….she had a crazed look in her eye…then she lifted her sword and started crazily swinging it around…

She…what is she doing? What has Mizuki done?

As I ran back to the castle, I heard animals cry and running in all directions…

When I finally made it back and ran inside…I found Mizuki smiling at me…with an evil gleam in her left eye, and a desperate look in her right eye.

"Kei."

….her voice…it was hers…but it was mixed with her real voice…and her voice…but twisted in a scary, horrible way.

"You're tracking blood in the house. Did you have a little fun yourself?" half of Mizuki's face was twisted in a cruel smile while the other half was looked like it was fighting something…

"Mizuki, what happened to you?" I asked.

* * *

_**Feel free to comment and ask questions! :D**_


	15. Book 2: Spades - Chapter 10

**Book Two: Spades - Chapter 10**

* * *

**Kei's POV:  
**Mizuki kept fighting with herself…well, fighting with something that was inside of her. The thing inside of her chained me to the wall. Even if I wanted to help, I couldn't move and inch off the wall…

Mizuki…

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:**

This thing inside of me…it won't go away…I don't know what it is…I don't know what it wants…but…

"MIZUKI! I KNOW YOU CAN FIGHT THAT THING. I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S GOING ON, BUT I KNOW YOU'RE STRONGER THAN THIS!"

Kei…

* * *

**Thing's POV:**

Ugh, that kid should learn when to shut up.

I turned and glared at the kid.

…hm…he glared back…interesting…

"Your precious sister is gone. I've already taken over her mind."

He tried to hide his shock, but apparently, he only needed a second, "No you didn't. I know Mizuki is still there. You picked the wrong person to take over."

He continued to glare and smirk.

Oh how I want to kill that worm.

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:**

Kei…

* * *

**Meiko's POV:**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

(continues to kill anything that lives in her path.)

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:**

M-Meiko…I can feel something is wrong...what's going on?

Why does my heart ache?

* * *

**Thing's POV:  
**Oh, I just gave her a little 'present.'

You know, as a welcome gift. Hehe. Seems like she's really enjoying herself, doesn't she?

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**I stood up and stared face to face with the demon-like thing in front of me. We may be both in my body, but my mind is still here, and I need to kick that thing out.

* * *

**Thing's POV:  
**You know I feed on anger and sadness. Haha, haven't you learned in that pathetic little world of yours?

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:**

I punched the thing in the eyes. I guess I was really angry since I punched pretty hard, seeing that I actually, literally kicked the demon out.

Was all that I had to do?

* * *

**Thing's POV:  
**…she…she actually….she actually got me out.

All she did was punch me…

* * *

**Kei's POV:  
**I don't know if it was my imagination or something, but I felt as if the chains were draining my energy. It took all of my strength I had left to look up and see Mizuki…but right when I did…something looked like it fell out of Mizuki...

Then I heard a voice from the dark shadow on the floor, "I'll be back. You'll see, the next time, you'll regret it."

Then it disappeared.

Right then and there…Mizuki fainted…I wish I could help… Mizuki...

* * *

_**Questions? Comments? PM as you wish! :D**_


	16. Book 2: Spades - Chapter 11

**Book Two: Spades - Chapter 11**

* * *

**Kei's POV:  
**Ugh…why does my head hurt so much?

I slowly lifted my head and saw that I was still hanging from the wall…

"Mizuki…"

I called her, she was still on the ground…

How long were we asleep?

"Mizuki."

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:**

Cold…I'm so cold again.

"Mizuki."

I heard Kei call my name, and I slowly got up…from the ground?

Did I faint?

I felt tired…but I felt strong…my body had energy again.

I turned my head towards Kei. He smiled gently at me and teased, "Finally decided to show up?"

I smiled at him and unlocked his wrists from the chains…they look painful.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded, but then suddenly he turned serious.

"Mizuki, the other day…I saw Meiko-sensei in the woods…but she was holding a red sword, and I don't know if I was imagining things or not…but I swear, I saw a red trail of blood behind her as she walked…"

…I guess that is the reason why my heart hurts so much…

Meiko-sensei…

I smiled at Kei, "I'll go talk to her. If she doesn't listen and continues to kill…then…"

Kei put his hand on my shoulder and let me know everything was going to be okay.

I took a deep breath and walked towards the woods…Meiko's woods…

* * *

**Meiko:** "WHO'S THERE!?" (Turns and sees Mizuki walking towards her.)

**Mizuki: **"Meiko…what's going on?"

**Meiko: **"Hehehehehehe (Crazy laugh) Mizuki. Glad you came. I was actually looking for you."

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**I looked on the ground…and Kei was right…there was a clear, river-like trail behind Meiko…but, this trail was red…and I was able to smell the blood…

"Meiko…where did you get that sword?" I asked. She then held up the sword and pointed it towards me, "Where? Did you ask? Well, I found it. Now it's mine. Don't you know that a sword's purpose is to kill? So then I decided to fulfill its purpose…Haha now, if you'll excuse me, I have more killing to do."

Meiko walked away, slashing her red sword this way and that, laughing crazily.

…I'm sorry Meiko…but…to prevent you from staining this world with your sin…I must punish you…

* * *

**Kei's POV:**

I was wondering why Mizuki was taking so long, and I was getting worried, since Meiko was in a crazy state Mizuki's life could be in danger.

I made my way through the dark woods, and I found Mizuki, standing there…

"Mizuki?"

Mizuki held up her hand, telling me not to come any closer.

I stood where I was and not soon after, Mizuki raised both of her hand and arms…it was as if she was commanding something…

I suddenly felt rumbling beneath my feet and not soon after, I saw roots and branches shoot forward towards where Meiko was headed…

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:**

Meiko…if you can't keep your innocent heart…I'm sorry…but you must go.

I cannot release you back into the human world, because then you'll start killing innocent people there. I'm sorry…but…you shall be locked away deep into your own forest you have created. Your dream will be your prison, and nobody will ever know or remember that you have ever existed. You will be the forgotten murderer…but, I will leave that red trail of the blood river…it will be your mark and nobody will be ever allowed to cross the river.

* * *

"The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand.

Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake.

That Alice is in the forest,

Locked away like a criminal.

Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed."

-Alice Human Sacrifice

* * *

_**Questions? Comments? PM as you wish! :D**_


	17. Book 3: Diamonds - Chapter 1

**Book Three: Diamonds – Chapter 1**

**Kei's POV:**

It has only been a week since Mizuki locked Meiko away in her prison. It's pretty sad considering that Meiko-sensei was still pretty young, beautiful and kind. Mizuki returned back to normal and isn't acting all crazy and such. I was cautious of her for the first two to three days, but I think things will be better now…I hope.

Today was our weekly visit to the human world. Nobody can see nor hear us, but those with sixth senses can actually see and talk to us like we were one of them.

Now that I think about it, Meiko-sensei has a sixth sense, right? I mean, since she was able to see Mizuki…then…Kazuki…does he-?

"Kei!"

"W-what!?"

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**Kei looked at me shocked, "Are you okay?" I asked.  
I called him like twenty times and he still didn't answer me. What is he thinking about?

"Mizuki," Kei looked at me with a serious and curious look, "Why don't we ever listen to music in this world?" Kei misses music…

"Kei…this world creates whatever we want to see, what we imagine. It doesn't take in the thoughts that we have, only the images we create."

Kei looked at me with a bit of disappointment…we can sing, but not in this world…

* * *

**Kei's POV:**

I guess I looked upset since Mizuki patted me on the shoulder and smiled, "Today's our weekly visit day to the human world, why don't we go to a concert or a music store? We can also go to Ouran Academy to see how your friends are doing and you can even play the piano there. What do you think?"

Mizuki is always trying to keep me happy…what do I do for her?

I smiled at Mizuki and gave her a pat on her head.

"But..it would be kind of weird for me," I said.

Mizuki gave me a weird look, "and why is that?"

I just chuckled, "Because whenever we go back to earth, you turn back into your true age, so then we actually look like the same age. Then when we come back, you turn back into your 12 year old form."

"Hey, that's not nice, but I think it's interesting," Mizuki gave me the weirdest smirk-grin yet.

We both laughed and got up from our spot under the tree on a hill and headed towards the door that separated our world from theirs.

* * *

**On Earth…**

**Mizuki's POV:**

So far, Kei and I didn't find anybody who had a sixth sense. I guess that's a good thing, but every now and then it feels pretty good to be treated as a human again.

I turned my head and looked up at Kei, he looked pretty happy and refreshed. Once we reached Ouran Academy, we headed straight for the 3rd music room.  
Oh, and, we're not ghosts, we're spirits, so we can't quite walk through walls and fly through the air, but we can just stick our hands through doors and jump really high…so something more along the lines of being like ninjas, but nothing like ghosts.

* * *

**Kei's POV:**

When we got to the music room, I thought Mizuki or I had to open the door ourselves, that would be bad since then it would freak out my friends, but thank goodness that Haruhi was entering, and right then Mizuki and I entered. We were careful to make it look like the door was just slowly closing on its own.

"K-Kei…" Mizuki sounded nervous, I don't know why, but once when we turned around…

Hikaru and Kaoru looked…directly at me…then they both fainted.

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:**

Kei and I ran to Hikaru and Kaoru and watched the host club help them sit up, I crouched down as Kei was standing behind me.

* * *

**Kaoru's POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes, but when I did, I saw the girl from the store the other day…but…it can't be her, since…when I showed Kyoya-senpai the pictures, he told me that the girl was in a comatose state…she was Kei's sister. I thought I was seeing things…until I lifted my eyes a little higher and … KEI!?

* * *

**Hikaru's POV:**

I rubbed the back of my head since it hurt a lot from when it hit the floor. I turned to look if Kaoru was okay, but…he was just extremely pale.

"Hey, Kaoru? Are you okay?"

Kaoru just slowly pointed a little upward. I turned my head to look again…but…whom I saw…it's impossible…

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:**

I guess Kei and I surprised Hikaru and Kaoru since they…um, both became pale and shocked?

"Hika-chan? Kao-chan?"

The short guy with blonde hair poked Hikaru and Kaoru on the shoulders and both of them just fainted again…is it really that shocking for them?

"Um, Kyoya…I don't think we should open today. They might faint while hosting."

The tall guy with…blonde hair spoke this time. Are both of them from different countries?

The dude with jet black hair and glasses started writing stuff in that black journal of his. He fixed his glasses in place and just nodded, but he kept on writing.

* * *

**Kaoru's POV:**

…it was a dream…a weird…dream…right?  
I turned my head to the right and I saw Mizuki and Kei standing there…looking worried…  
…I guess it isn't a dream…

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**When Kaoru finally woke up, he turned his head towards us and just kept staring…and staring…is he okay?

"Mizuki, why don't we step back for a bit?" Kei whispered, "Hikaru and Kaoru both can see and hear us…"

I looked at Kei and then back at Hikaru and Kaoru who were both now staring…staring directly at us…

I listened to my brother and we both stepped back and not soon after, the rest of the host club noticed that the twins were awake and rushed towards them asking questions and such…especially Suoh…wow…they're really close with each other, huh?

* * *

**Hikaru's POV:  
**I don't know if it was my imagination, but I swear…I really saw Mizuki and Kei standing to the left of us…

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what're you looking at?"

"Huh?"

I looked at the boss's confused face and just pushed it away…we should pretend for now.

* * *

**Kaoru's POV:  
**"Hikaru, Kaoru, what're you looking at?"

"Huh?"

Hikaru and I looked at the boss's confused face. Suddenly, without warning, Hikaru pushed his face away…pretty hard to considering he fell backwards.

I looked at Hikaru, trying to hide my surprised expression, then he…he just started laughing…I guess we're just taking that route for now.

I started laughing with him, "I can't believe you guys fell for it! Did you really believe that we were seeing things!?"

Hikaru and continued to laugh forcefully…I guess we're keeping this a secret…

* * *

**Kyoya's POV:  
**Seeing things? Nobody mentioned nor asked if they were seeing things…hmmm…

* * *

**Mitskuni's POV (Honey):  
**…I…I hope Hika-chan and Kao-chan are okay…they're acting funny…

* * *

**Mizuki's POV:  
**Hikaru and Kaoru started laughing crazily, even tearing up and rolling on the floor holding their stomachs…they might be going a bit overboard with their acting this time.

I turned my head and looked at the rest of the host club…they looked at Hikaru and Kaoru in disbelief…well…they look like they've just been tricked…except Ootori…he's writing in that black journal of his…what does he always write in that thing?

* * *

_**Questions = PM**_

_**Comments = Review**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**_


End file.
